Week at Ichijouji's
by Saori Runa Dempsey
Summary: What happen's when the Old and New Digidestined stay at Ken's for a week? Complete!
1. Inviting the DigiDestined

TH-For those of you who read the prologue of "Flirting and the Matchmaker", im tossing that. I lost my insperation for it. I appreciate the reviews i got, but i just lost it. This fic is a Kenyako, Takari, Koumi, and Taiora. Hope you enjoy, and sorry bout "Flirting and Matchmakers". PS. Rosemarie IS in this and is just friends with all the DD. Her picture SHOULD be up on my profile, but if its not, she has white boots like Mimi's but with pink straps. tight black skirt and form fitting pink t-shirt. She has long blonde hair that's the same shade as TK's. The same white fisherman's hat TK has is on her head and her eyes are a bright shade of blue.   
Ages:  
Robster and Dave-18  
Joe-17  
Tai, Sora, Matt-16  
Rose, Izzy and Mimi-15  
TK, Kari, Davis, Miyako and Ken-13  
Cody-11  
  
Dedicated to LiLMiMiChAn 25, Takeru Takaishi02 and LilGatomon Angel. Sorry that im not continuing the fic. Disclaimer, my friend Robster80 who will appear in this will do the honors.  
  
R80- Takaishi Hikari owns nothing nor does she own Digimon. If she did, these people would be together and the Motomiya children would have already died a horrible death.  
  
TH-Now...without further ado...The FIC!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken sat with all the Digidestined guys in the school cafeteria. Everyone was chatting about how great it was that today was the last day of school before spring vacation. Ken just kinda stared blankly into space.  
'How did I manage to get friends like these. I still don't know how they can forgive me so easily.' he thought as he watched people walk in and out of the doors.  
"Hey Ken? Ken!" Izzy yelled, snapping him from his trance.  
"Huh? What Izzy?"  
"You OK? You were spacing out."  
"Oh, I'm fine."  
"OK, well as I was asking, you coming to pick up Mimi at the airport with us?"Joe asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Great!" 'Maybe I should ask. Who knows, might be fun, and i'll get to know them better.' Ken thought as he cleared his throat.  
"Hey guys?"  
"Yeah, what is it Ken?" Davis asked through a mouth full of food.  
"I was wondering, would you guys like to spend spring vacation at my house? My parents are leaving for a trip, and the house is very big so I thought it might be a chance for me to get to know everyone better...whatcha say?" Ken asked shyly. The information registered quickly in almost everyone's heads.  
"Yeah!"  
"Party All Night!"  
"Sounds Great!" Ken laughed at everyones enthusiasim. It be nice to have people over, what could go wrong?  
"Did you invite the girls?" Tai asked.  
"Well, I didn't know if I should, you think they would like to come?"  
"I know Sora, Mimi and Kari wouldn't mind, they've slept in the digiworld with us original guys before." Matt said as he drank his can of coke.  
"I'm pretty sure Yolei would love to come" TK said with a smirk as he leaned back on the back chair legs. Everyone gave TK a confused look.  
"Why's that?" the young Cody asked. TK's smirk grew wider as he leaned back more.  
"Well, our dear friend Yolei, Cody, happens to have the biggest crush in the world on Ken." All the guys laughed as Ken's face contrasted with his blue hair.  
"She couldn't be!"  
"She is, just like your head over heels for her." Before TK knew it, the chair legs were knocked off balance and TK's butt hit the floor with a 'THUMP'. TK scowled a Ken while he whistled innocently, moving his foot back under the table.  
"He's right Ken! You're head over heals for Yolei!" Izzy said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
"Just like you are with Mimi?" Ken asked innocently. Koushirou's face turned as red as his hair.  
" I do not like Mimi like that!" The genious exclaimed.  
"Sure Iz, suuuuuuure" Joe said, rolling his eyes.  
"Give it up Iz, we all know you got the hots for 'The Princess' " Tai said with a chuckle.  
"Tai, I wouldn't talk man. You got the hots for your best friend!" Matt said as he cracked up under Tai's glare.  
"You like Matt?!" Davis asked in stupidity. Everyone gave him grossed out faces.  
"NO!" Matt and Tai shouted.  
"He means Sora, Davis" Cody said before the 2 beat him to a pulp.  
"An Ishida DOES like a Kamiya though, EH TK?" Matt said, elbowing his brother.  
"I do not like Kari like that!" TK exclaimed. Everyone except TK and Davis rolled their eyes.  
"Sure TK, sure" All the original DD said. TK slumped into his chair as Davis stuffed his mouth more.  
~~~~~((Other side of the Cafeteria))~~~~~  
"Yolei? Earth to Yolei! Come in Yolei!" Yolei snapped out of her trance as Kari yelled in her ear.  
"What Kari?"  
"Sora was asking you something" Kari said with a giggle.  
"Yeah, you were staring at Ken so much that you didnt hear me." Sora's red lips formed into a grin as the girl's eyes got large.  
"I do not like Ken! Anyways, what were you asking me?" Sora cleared her throat.  
"I was asking you if you were coming with us to pick Mimi up."  
"Of course I am! I can't wait to see her. I bet Izzy can't either." The 3 girls went into a fit of giggles.  
"They would look cute together wouldn't they?" Kari said.  
"Yeah, like me and T..." Sora shut her mouth as she realized what she almost said. Kari and Yolei burst out in a fit of laughter.  
"You and who Sora? Tai?" The girls fell out of their chairs as Sora's face turned a very deep shade of red.  
"I wouldn't laugh Kari, your just as bad as me with TK" Sora smirked as the younger girl immediately sat in her seat and stopped laughing.  
"I do not like TK like that! We're just good friends!" Kari said in exasperation. This was the 10th time this week she was saying this.  
"Yeah, sure Kari, and pigs can fly" Yolei said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Kari scowled as the two holders of Love burst into a fit of laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" HEY GUYS!" an exstatic Mimi called as she ran out of the airplane gate.  
"MIMI!" Sora ran forward and the two best friends shared a huge hug. Mimi gave everyone a huge hug after Sora had released her. Izzy was caught in her death grip, his face glowing bright red from his blush.  
"Hi Mimi, good to see you, can't brethe" Izzy managed to gasp out. Mimi's cheeks turned light pink and she let the computeer kid go.  
"Sorry, I'm just so happy to be back! I got some good news and a surprise for you guys too."  
"What's the surprise?" TK asked, scratching his fisherman hat covered head.  
"We're the surprise" a female and male voice said from behind. Everyone turned around to see a girl about TK's height with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a fisherman hat on her head, looking at them with a smile. Next to her was Michael.  
"Hey Michael! How are you!" Yolei asked  
"I'm OK, came to visit everyone"  
"Who are you?" Matt asked the girl. The girl fumbled a bit, clutching her heart in mock hurt.  
"I'm wounded, you don't remember your own cousin"   
"Rosemarie?!" the girl smirked and nodded.  
"That's my name last time I checked." The girl enveloped her cousins in a HUGE hug.  
"I missed you two block heads so much! I haven't seen you in over 3 yrs!"  
"What happened to you?! You look nothing like you did 3 yrs ago!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Well no kidding, I had a late growth spurt and my hair grew longer. I guess growth spurts run in the family. What happened to you TK!?"  
"I grew, and I had my voice change" Rosemarie finally noticed the confused looks everyone, besides Mimi, was giving them.  
"Oh...who are these people?" Rosemarie asked, motioning to the Digidestined.  
"Well...you remember me emailing you 3 yrs ago about the Digital World?" TK asked. She nodded so he continued.  
"Tai, Sora, Kari, Mimi, and Joe were the other 6 digidestined that were with Matt and I. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken are the new Digidestined that fight these days with Kari and I."   
"OH, well HI!" The digidestined expressed their hello's with Rosemarie for a bit.  
"Mimi, tell them the good news now." Rosemarie said. Every turned their attention to Mimi, who hadn't stopped smiling.  
"Well...I'M MOVING BACK TO JAPAN!" Mimi squealed. Sora, Kari and Yolei all jumped.  
"That's great Mimi!" Izzy said.  
"Yeah, the group will be back together again!" Tai exclaimed.  
"That's not all!" Mimi said. Mimi motioned for Rosemarie to speak up.  
"Since I wanted to come visit you guys so much, Mum and Dad decided to let me move in with Mimi so I can stay in Japan, Michael is staying too!" Rosemarie said. TK and Matt's lips formed into the biggest grins anyone had ever seen. She squealed as the two picked her up.  
"Put me down you blockheads!" All the digidestined laughed as the two brothers threw her up in the air. She smoothed her skirt once they let her down.  
"Did you two forget I was wearing a skirt?"  
"Whoops" She scowled. Everyone chatted and laughed as they exited the airport.  
"Hey girls, Ken invited us all to spend spring vacation at his house, are you gonna come? No parents and a Party all night long!" Tai exclaimed.  
"A Party?! All Right We're in!" Rosemarie and Mimi chorused.  
"I'm game. Sounds fun" Sora said.  
"I'm in"" Kari said  
"Great, meet at my place at 7, OK?" Ken said.  
"OK!" With that said, The Digidestined parted to get ready for their vacation at Ken's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
R&R! NO FLAMEZ! Ch. 1 is gonna come out soon. 


	2. Friday Night

Tailmon-Ch 1! All the Digidestined come. Includes Rosemarie X Michael, and a bit of flirting.  
  
Patamon-Robster and Dave make an appearance too!   
  
TH-Again, Even though I dont think Mimi supports Koumi, I dedicate this to her, TakeruTakaishi02 and LilGatomonAngel.  
Ages: Robster and Dave-18 ((They will appear in a coming chapter, sry robster, you'll come in soon!))  
Joe-17  
Tai, Sora, Matt-16  
Rosemarie, Izzy, Mimi, Michael-15  
TK, Kari, Davis, Miyako, Ken-13  
Cody-11   
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Myself! ((Rosemarie))  
  
All: ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken cleared the couch off the living floor to make as much room as possible. His parents had left, telling him to be good and not totally destroy the house. Pushing the couch and chairs against the wall, he wiped his fore head. 2 of the kids would sleep in the guestroom, him and 1 other person would sleep in his room, and the others could sleep out here. He plopped himself down on the couch as he waited for everyone to arrive. It was almost 7 so everyone would be coming soon. As if on cue, the doorbell sounded throughout his house. Ken quickly got up to answer the door.  
"Hey Ken!" Matt, TK, Tai, and Kari greeted.  
"Hey, come on in and make yourselves at home." The 4 of them walked in and put their bags in the living room. They looked around Ken's apartment in amazement.  
"You have a big place Ken." Tai commented  
"Hehe...well the bigger it is the better party place it makes right?" Ken said with a chuckle. Matt and Tai grinned.  
"Heck yeah!" they said. TK and Kari rolled their eyes.  
"They won't trash it bad." TK said.  
"Yeah, not after what happened when Sora through a party at her house." Kari said, chuckling as she remembered Sora's Mom's expression when she saw her house in ruins. Tai and Matt shuddered.  
"Ms. Takenouchi didn't let us step foot in her house for a loooooong time after that" Matt said.  
"Well come sit down til the others get here." Ken talked with them til the others started arriving. Soon, everyone except Davis was there.  
"Nice place you got here Ken" Michael said as he talked with Matt, TK, Rosemarie, Ken and Mimi.  
"Yeah, its a nice place."  
"So Rosemarie, Mimi, Michael, what have you guys been up to?" Matt asked.  
"Oh nothing really, we've all just hung out alot. Michael and Rosemarie like to hang out with their boyfriend or girlfriend too" Mimi said. A smirk appeared on her lips as Rosemarie and Michael glared at her. Matt and TK got wide eyed.  
"Who's the lucky man?" TK teased.  
"Yeah, who's the lucky girl Michael?" Matt teased, elbowing him.  
"Well...uh..." Michael stammered, how would they react?  
"Ya see uh..." Rosemarie fumbled, how would they take it?  
"Come on, spit it out, who?" Ken urged. Much to Matt and TK's shock, Rosemarie pointed to Michael and Michael to Rosemarie. Mimi fell on the floor laughing her butt off.  
"YOU TWO ARE DATING!?" TK and Matt screamed. This caught everyone's attention. Seeing Matt and TK stare at Michael and Rosemarie, everyone got what was going on. The girls, minus Rosemarie, started laughing their butts off while the guys stood shocked.  
"How long?" Tai asked.  
"2 years" Michael said.  
"Long time" Izzy said.  
"2 years and you didnt tell me" TK said, slightly hurt.  
"I didnt know how you'd react" she said  
"Probablythe same as if Matt found out someone set him on a date with Jun" Joe said. Everyone laughed as Matt shuddered and paled at the idea.  
"Well, you do know now...we'll be forced to kick your butt, if we ever see her crying if you do anything to hurt her" TK said with a grin.  
"...and also...give you that long talk Uncle Mike probably gave you already." Matt added, a grin to match his brothers on his lips. All the girls and Michael rolled their eyes.  
"Yeah I know I know" he said. Everyone wished them luck in their relationship before going back to talking together.  
"I wonder where Davis is?" Ken thought aloud.  
"Probably got lost trying to get here" Kari joked.  
~~~~~((In the US))~~~~~  
"Hey Where's Ken's house? It's suppost to be here" Davis said, the big Hollywood sign behind him as he and Jun checked the directions again.  
~~~~~((In Odaiba at Ken's House))~~~~~  
"Probably" Ken chuckled.  
"So, what does everyone wanna do tonight?" Cody asked.  
"Why don't we watch some movies?" Miyako suggested.  
"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.  
"Horror!" The guys screamed. The girls groaned.  
"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."Tai said.  
"OK, but let's all change into our night clothes incase we fall asleep." Sora suggested. Everyone nodded and the girls went off to the bathroom while the guys stayed in the living room and changed in a pair of boxers. Izzy, Cody, Ken and Joe tossed on shirts while TK, Tai, Matt, and Michael stayed in just the boxers. The girls came out a few minutes later, and every guy, except Cody, had their jaw drop to the floor.  
Sora had a lt. red, satin night gown that hung loose and went a little above her knee and had 2 thin straps to hold it up. Kari and Yolei had shirts that hugged their frames like a second skin and hung down just enough to cover a little below their thighs. Mimi had a green night gown like Sora's only it wasn't as loose. Rosemarie had on a pair of short and tight shorts and a form fitting shirt. Tai, TK, Michael, Izzy and Ken had to resist the urge to drool.   
As the girls walked in, Sora, Kari and Rosemarie tried in vein to not drool as they saw their crushes/boyfriend in nothin but boxers, every muscle they had in clear view. ((Teenagers with their hormones on edge, what do you exspect?)) 'Damn, I wish Ken/Izzy was like that too' Yolei/Mimi thought. The girls walked over to where the guys were and sat themselves down. Sora sat inbetween Matt and Tai on the couch, not noticing Tai's face going dark red against tanned skin. Kari sat next to TK, who was on the floor leaning back on his arms. Kari and TK's faces were beat red as they sat back, refusing to look the other in the face, to hid their continuous blushes. Mimi sat next to a badly blushing Izzy on the floor. He smiled sheepishly at her as she layed down on her stomache, making sure to cover herself. Mimi refused to look at Izzy, trying to hide her red blush that was on her pale cheeks. Rosemarie sat on Michael's lap in the recliner that had been tilted towards the TV. His face was deep red, as was hers, as they kept their eyes from meeting. Ken tried in vein not to look at Yolei, who had layed down next to him on the floor. His blush had deepened incredibly since she came in. Yolei avoided on contact with him, so as not to deepen her blush.  
"So what movie is it that were watching?" Matt asked as he watched, in amusement, Tai and Sora look at each other and turn away blushing even deeper.  
"Urban Legends, Urban Legends-Final Cut, Scream, Scream 2, or Scream 3" In the end, Scream 3 was popped into the VCR and the lights were turned off. At the killing parts, the girls would put their heads into their crushes/boyfriends chest, causing both to blush again. By the end, only Cody was awake. TK and Kari had fallen asleep, Kari sleeping on TK's bare chest, TK's arm wrapped around her. Michael and Rosemarie had fallen asleep, their heads together and her arms around his neck as she sat in his lap. Joe had fainted at some really bloody part in the movie and Matt had fallen asleep because of bordum. Sora's head was on Tai's shoulder while Tai's head hung infront of him and his arm draped over Sora's shoulder. Mimi had her head rested on Izzy and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Cody looked around in the amazement.  
" And they say the youngest never stay awake for the whole thing." he whispered to himself. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he drifted off to sleep, snickering at what everyone's reactions would be when they saw how they slept.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patamon-R&R!   
  
Tailmon-NO FLAMEZ!  
  
TH- HELPFUL criticism is welcomed though. 


	3. Saturday

Patamon - Ch 2! Hope ya like!  
  
TH - Normal disclaimer applies. Story is dedicated to LiLMiMiChAn 25, TakeruTakaishi02,LilGatomonAngel, and Cool Matt0713. Hope you guys like this!  
  
Tailmon- Enjoy the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun shone into the Ichijouji residence bright and early. The rays shone through the windows, hitting Sora in her face. The sun in her face was enough to make the girl stir and wake up. Sora slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light of the room. Turning her head to the left, she couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Tai's hair was flying all over and drool was coming from his mouth. Turning her head she looked at everyone else. Michael and Rosemarie were sleeping in the recliner peacefully. Sora giggled a bit as she saw that somehow, Michael's hand had fallen to a certain part of the girls chest.'Hope Rosemarie doesn't wake up 1st.'Sora thought. Next she saw Ken and Yolei. A small grin appeared on her lips as she watched them sleep. Next to them were Mimi and Izzy. Her grin broke into a smile. Izzy had apparently gotten up during the night, Mimi had a blanket over her and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her. Sora slapped her hands over her mouth as she saw TK and Kari. Kari was wrapped close to him, and TK's head had fallen into her ::cough:: chest. She carefully got up, so not to disturb Tai or Matt, and ran into the bathroom. Once the door was locked, she let go and burst out into a laughing fit.  
Ken slowly woke up, hearing the sound of laughter. Looking next to him, he blushed deep red. Yolei was sleeping peacefully next to him, cuddling herself close. He quickly retracted his arm, and got up quietly so not to disturb anyone. Walking towards the laughter, Ken found himself at the bathroom door. Quietly, he knocked on the door.  
"Who's in there?" he whispered. The door opened revealing a teary eyed Sora.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked, wiping away the tears of mirth in her eyes.  
"Kinda, what was so funny?"   
"Well, did you see TK and Kari sleeping?" Ken shook his head.  
"Well, look, and you'll see why. I'm gonna go order pizza for breakfast." Sora said, walking towards the kitchen and phone. Ken shrugged and walked to where everyone was sleeping, and looked at TK and Kari. A huge smirk appeared on his face. 'I hope HE wakes up 1st' Ken thought. Rosemarie, Michael, Yolei, Cody, and Joe all woke up next, Michael blushing a deep red.  
"Sorry bout that Rosemarie. I didn't mean too..."  
"S'ok, no harm done" she said, blushing like no tommorow. Matt and Tai were next to wake up. Both brother's freaked when they saw TK and Kari. Before they could scream Sora clamped a hand on both their mouth's.  
"Be quiet, let them sleep." Sora said. Matt and Tai reluctantly kept quiet. The girls that were awake went to get changed while the guys waited for the pizza. Their was a knock on the door a few minutes after the girls came back out and Joe went to get it.  
"Hey! Robster!" Joe said. Outside stood a guy about Joe's height, dark hair and Dark eyes.  
"Hey, someone order 5 pizza's, 1 extra cheese, 1 sausage and pepperoni, 1 Ham and peppers, 1 baked ziti ((MY FAVE!!!)), and 1 with everything, no anchovies?" he asked.  
"That be us, but what the heck are you doing delivering pizza's?" Matt asked his band's manager.  
"I need extra money, Amy is clearing out my pockets faster these days." Rob said.  
"Ha, whipped by a girl, come on in for a minute and have a slice with us" Tai said.  
"Thanks, I'd be glad to." As they walked into the kitchen, Rob spotted TK and Kari.  
"Whoa, didn't know the kid had the guts to put his head there" he commented.  
"Shut Up, he's asleep and doesn't know." Sora said. Everyone opened the pizza boxes and passed out some slices.  
"Thanks" Rob said as Mimi handed him a extra cheese slice.  
"So any new gigs Rob?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, tommorow at the concert hall and wednesday at the Sakura Festival. Dave has all the flyers and publicity for it going already."  
"OK, then practice tonight?" he nodded, his mouth full of pizza.  
"The Sakura Festival is here already?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, you forget Mimi?" Yolei asked  
"Yeah, silly me, the Sakura Festival is my favorite holiday too."  
"Whats the festival like?" Rosemarie asked, chowing down on a slice of baked ziti pizza.  
"Oh it's the best!" Sora exclaimed.  
"It's like a carnival, except theres a big music concert and parade too." Izzy explained.  
"Yep and chocolate covered rice ball stands everywhere" Mimi chirped. Joe turned to Mimi.  
"I think your addicted to them Mimi." Mimi was about to reply, but 2 screams from the living room assaulted their ears. Everyone dashed in to see TK and Kari, panting hard on opposite ends of the room. Everyone fell over laughing. Kari scowled while TK walked towards the bathroom to take a shower mumbling.  
"Shut up and pass me a slice please" Kari grumbled after she returned from changing into her clothes.  
"As much as I LOVE hanging around you people, I gotta go before my boss has my head. Matt, remember, practice at 5!" he called, walking out the door.  
"Hey, what are we doing today? Pass me a slice" TK said as he joined the others at the table.  
"Well, our back up guitarist can't make our gigs so your gonna have to fill in for him TK" Matt said.  
"Alright, when's the gigs?" TK asked.  
"Tommorow and Wednesday at the Sakura Festival" Cody said.  
"Oh great" Everyone continued eating the pizza til their wer 5 empty boxes.  
"Geeze, where the heck does all that food go TK?" Izzy asked as TK finished his 8th slice.  
"What do you mean Iz?"  
"You eat a whole box of pizza yet your skinny as a tooth pick!" Kari exclaimed. TK grinned.  
"Fast metabolism" The girls stared daggers at the boy.  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Michael asked before the girls beat TK to a pulp out of envy.  
"I was thinking the beach since its such a nice day." Ken said.  
"Great idea!" everyone chorused. Everyone went and got changed in a matter of minutes. They were about to leave with their stuff when Ken's computer screen went on.  
"What the...?" Before anyone had time to move,2 people flew out, landing on Joe, knocking them all to the floor.  
"Ow!"   
"Sorry" they chorused.  
"Hey, Cloud((TakeruTakaishi02)), Catherine, what are you 2 doing here?" Tai asked.  
"Thought we might visit for a few days of our break froms school" Cloud said.  
"So we decided to visit you two here in Japan for 3 or 4 days" Catherine said as Joe helped her up.  
"Cool, oh, Catherine, Cloud, these are the other Japanese DD, guys, these are the french Digidestined" TK said. Everyone exchanged their greetings.  
"Let's get going" Mimi cheered. Once again, they were stopped in their tracks as 5 more people flew out of the computer, crashing into TK.  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry!" they chorused.  
"The Poi brothers? Meera, Crystal? what are you 5 doing here?" Izzy asked.  
"Thought we'd visit Ka...err everyone" the eldest Poi said.  
"It's our break so we thought we'd see how you guys were" Meera ((Indonesian girl, I made her name up)) said.  
"Great to see you, Guys, these are the Asian Digidestined, these are the rest of the japanese Digidestined." Kari said. Kari went and helped up a very disgruntled TK.  
"Someone get the license of the truck that hit me" he mumbled. Everyone laughed. As everyone laughed, 4 more figures flew out of the computer screen, knocking TK and Kari over.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry!"  
" What are you guys doing here?" Mimi, Rosemarie and Michael chorused as the American DD got off the pile.  
"Thought we'd visit and check out Japan." Lou said.  
"Picked a good time, how long?" Rosemarie asked.  
"3 or 4 days" Maria said as Phil helped her up.  
"Great, you guys can all probably stay for the Sakura Festival" Mimi said.   
"This is not a good day for us" Kari and TK said as they got up. All the Japanese DD plus Rosemarie and Michael cracked up while the others looked at them strangely.  
"Long story" Sora said. After making sure no one else was gonna pop out, everyone left for Odaiba's beach.  
~~~~~((Beach))~~~~~  
"Ah, now THIS is what I call a good day!" Catherine said.  
"Yeah, were missing something though...." Kari said. Getting an evil grin on, she turned towards Matt and TK.  
"Matt, TK...can you please provide the music" she asked. Matt shrugged and pulled out his guitar((Not an electric one of course)) while TK groaned.  
"Kari...I don't wanna sing, thats my brothers job" TK whined.  
"I like hearing you sing though, won't you please? for me?" she asked in her sweetest voice, moving up closely to him, making him gulp and blush deep red.  
"Alright Alright, I hate that voice you know" he said in mock anger. She smiled as all the others girls giggled.  
"I know, thats why I use it." TK reluctantly got up of the towel and went to talk with Matt.  
"I'm only doing one, alright?" he asked.  
"OK" everyone chorused. TK cleared his throat and started to sing once Matt had started playing his guitar...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru   
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni   
Atte iru ka na?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TK started to get into his song a bit as the chords on Matt's guitar rang in his ear. He tapped his foot to keep the beat as he started to move to the best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne   
Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta   
  
Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo   
Tooku hashireru yo ne   
  
Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne   
Ki ni narun da kimi no koto   
  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa   
Hikari no naka de tatte iru   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni   
Atte iru no ka sore dake   
Shiritain da   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TK was so into his song, he didn't notice Kari almost faint or the huge crowds gathering around...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta   
Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru   
  
Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne   
Umaku ienain da   
  
Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo   
Boku ga mamoritai mono wa   
  
Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru   
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama na  
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni   
Atte iru ka na? Sore tomo   
Kikenai yo ne   
  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa   
Hikari no naka de tatte iru   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni   
Atte iru no ka sore dake   
Shiritain da   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As TK stopped singing he took off his fisherman hat and bowed. He was greeted by thunderous applause. When he looked up, he noticed every teenager on the beach was clapping and listening. TK turned pink then pale as girls started running over. He looked over to his ghostly white brother and they nodded. In the blink of an eye TK and Matt ran as fast as their feet could carry them. All the Digidestined broke out into a fit of laughter.  
"I didn't know, TK and Matt were that popular." Crystal said through her giggles.  
"TK isn't popular with his voice but when he does sing, its a chase. Matt has a band, so he's used to the chases" Yolei explained. A very disgruntled Matt and TK came back a half hour later.  
"Aww...poor TK" Kari said, not noticing the scowls the Poi brothers had. TK smirked, picked Kari up and tossed her in the ocean water. She came up sputtering sea water.  
"You little rat!" she yelled. TK fell laughing into the water as Kari yanked him in. Everyone, cept the Poi brothers, were laughing their heads off.  
"Hey TK, we better get going to practice!" Matt called to his brother, who was dunking Kari underwater.  
"Oh alright!" he called back, just before Kari pushed his head under and got out. He followed, spitting out water.  
"What do you have to go practice for?" Steve asked. Matt turned to him as TK and him packed their stuff.  
"Concert tommorow, TK has to fill in for the back up guitarist. BTW, we need a female to sing in one of the songs, you intrested Rosemarie?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah! Wait for me to get my stuff." she said, starting to pack her things. Waving goodbye, the 3 went off towards their band practice.  
~~~~~((Ken's house 11pm))~~~~~  
"Coming!" Joe shouted as the doorbell rang again. TK, Rosemarie and Matt rushed in just as girls and guys started pounding on the door.  
"What the heck is that?!" Maria exclaimed.  
"Fans" they all said in unison.   
"You got home just in time." Kari said as they walked towards the living room and sat down.  
"Were picking where everyone sleeps." Ken said.  
"OK, well why dont the girls use the guest room and the american and asian digidestined use your room while us japanese destined use the living room?" TK suggested. Everyone stared blankly at TK.  
"What?"  
"We've been trying to figure something out for the past hour and it takes you 1 minute to come up with the best idea!" Kari exclaimed. Rosemarie, Matt and TK sweatdropped. Kari kissed him on the cheek before running into the guestroom with all the other girls. The Poi brothers glared at him as they went into Ken's room. Soon, everyone was changed and fast asleep, the sound of snoring echoing in the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TH-R&R NO FLAMEZ! 


	4. Sunday

Tailmon- Ch 3! Let's see what happens at the concert...  
  
Patamon- Normal disclaimer applies. As for the Dedication, this goes out to all those readers that have given TH good reviews, even if they don't support one of the couples or just a great review in general. Some of them include ~KiNd GuRl~, Kate (AKA Yama Luvr), and Miyako-Yolei-Izumi. All of you that are nice and don't rant on TH about the couples, its greatly appreciated. Those who do rant on about there being no Mimato...Tailmon, take over please.  
  
Tailmon-OK Patamon. Those who rant on about it not being Mimato and you know who you are...::takes out the thing that makes your voice super loud:: TH JUST DOESN'T LIKE MIMATO SO SHE'S NOT WRITING IT!! KAPEESH? OR DOES SHE HAVE TO STAMP IT ONTO THE FIC IN BIG BOLD LETTERS FOR YOU? ::Patamon stamps 'TH DOESN'T LIKE MIMATO SO SHE'S NOT WRITING IT' in big bold letters on the top of the fic:: IF YOU ARE GOING TO RANT ABOUT SOMETHING, RANT ON SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP HER WRITING STYLE NOT PETTY THINGS LIKE COUPLES! ::puts thing that makes your voice louder away::  
  
Patamon- Geeze, I didn't think you had that much hot air in you Tailmon.  
  
TH- Tailmon is right, if you want to continue ranting on me about the couples, I just won't write anymore. I write this for the enjoyment of people out there since my friends have liked my stories. I do not appreciate the negative reviews and emails I've gotten just because of couples. I have many things I can be doing instead of writing so I have no problem with stopping. I know you all have your opinions on couples, but I have mine too. I like Taiora, Koumi, Takari and Kenyako and that's the way it's gonna stay. So please be kind and don't flame on petty things like couples. Thank You. Now with that said, for those who have enjoyed my fic and wanted me to continue....HERE'S CH 3! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Early the next morning, Matt, TK, and Rosemarie headed for rehearsal. Michael and the other American DD had decided to go watch them practice so they left with them. Everyone was currently in the living room except for Meera, Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolei who were in the kitchen cooking.  
"So Kari, what are you going to do about the Poi's?" Meera asked. Kari sighed. She hated this subject.  
"I don't know, I thought Davis was bad, sheesh, they make him look good!" Kari exclaimed. Sora, Mimi and Yolei gagged.  
"God, they must be really bad for you to say that!" Yolei exclaimed. Kari nodded.  
"Well, I don't think you have to worry about the eldest one" Sora said as she pointed to the eldest Poi talking and flirting with Catherine.  
"That's good, what about the other 2?" Kari said. Mimi smirked.   
"All you have to do is..." Mimi whispered something in Kari's ear that made her eyes go wide.  
"MIMI!" she screeched. Sora, Meera and Yolei turned to Mimi.  
"What did you say?" Sora asked.  
"Kiss TK smack on the lips in front of them and solve 2 problems with 1 stone." Mimi replied coolly. All the girls cracked up while Kari blushed.  
"Meems, I can't do that! I don't want to just kiss TK cuz of that. I want it to be in a romantic moment or something."  
"Well, keep it as back up Kari" Sora said as they picked up the plates a brought everyone breakfast.  
~~~~~((Rehearsal with the band))~~~~~  
"TK, are you sure you can play that? Last time I checked, you never even learned that." TK smirked as he checked the valves.  
"Don't worry Matt, just start the song." Matt cued the band and TK entered on the beat. Matt stood shocked as TK blew his heart out.  
~~~~~((All the girls at the mall picking out clothes))~~~~~  
"OH wow, you have some nice clothes here in Japan" Catherine commented, looking at a kimono for the Sakura festival.  
"Yeah, how does this look?" Crystal asked, coming out in a lt. blue kimono that had pale yellow stars, and a pale yellow sash. Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei gave a thumbs up.  
"Perfecto" Yolei said. Catherine went in to try a Blue kimono with a white print while the other girls looked for a kimono for Meera.  
"I think the dark red one will go good with your eyes" Mimi said. Meera nodded and went to try it on leaving Yolei, Sora, Mimi and Kari to chat.  
"So what's going on Meems? You gonna tell Iz you like him or what?" Yolei asked. Mimi blushed a bit.  
"No because I don't like him like that." Kari rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, sure, then why do you sneak peaks at our red head computer friend all the time?" she asked  
"I DO NOT!" Mimi screeched. Sora, Yolei and Kari rubbed their ears.  
"Whatever Mimi" Sora said. After all the girls had picked a kimono, paid for them and dropped them off at the house, they all went to the movies and to have a short girl chat before arriving at Ken's house around 4:30 to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TK peered out from behind the curtain, looking into the crowds of people around the stage. Every seat was filled for the concert. The digidestined were in the front row center, taking up the whole row. TK checked the clock on his D-3 and noted to himself that it was almost time to go out. A few minutes later, Robster looked at his watch and noticed it was time to start. Walking onto the stage, he was greeted by applause from the audience.  
"Welcome ladies and gents, it's my pleasure to introduce the singing heartthrob, MATT ISHIDA and the TEENAGE WOLVES!!" Matt and the band came out, TK and Rosemarie sweating like crazy. They could see all the digidestined and calmed down as they saw them giving them a thumbs up.  
"Are you guys ready to rock?!" Matt shouted. At the sound of the crowds' yells, the band started up with their famous 1st song. ((A/N: you know, the one that's always played in da show)) TK did very well on the back up guitar and Rosemarie loosened up after a while of singing next to her cousin. During the bands newest song "Tobira~Door~", the crowds went wild as Matt, Rosemarie, and TK sang together. Music talent obviously ran in the family.  
((Meanwhile, out in the audience...))  
"Hey, their good!" Cloud commented. The destined girls had began cheering a long time ago. Kari was the loudest one.  
"Can Kari yell any louder for TK?" Steve asked Tai, who was next to him.  
"Yep" was all Tai said. The middle Poi brother stared enviously down at TK. His oldest brother had become attracted to that French girl while his youngest had taken liking to that American girl Maria. He still had eyes for Kari and was determined to win her heart.  
As the last song neared, Matt motioned for TK to setup.  
"OK everyone, for our last song tonight, were gonna play a song my brother has written. It's very unlike what we normally play, but I hope you like it." Matt motioned for the band to get their instruments out. ((A/N- For those people who have heard the song "Party by Ai Maeda", this is the same song.)) The sound of bongo's started off for a few measures and another bongo joined in. In a bang the drummer came in along with TK who was blowing at a trumpet. Rosemarie started to sing while the instruments played lightly in the background and the lights flashed all different colors. TK broke out into his trumpet solo once Rosemarie finished singing. It lasted about 3 or 4 measures but he put his heart into it.  
The digidestined stared at the stage amazed. Where had TK learned to play trumpet? Where had Rosemarie learned to sing that high? Where had Matt learned bongo and to play with a jazz beat?! The whole audience began to clap to the beat as the band played on. The digidestined joined in, their hands turning red from clapping their hands together so hard.  
As the last vocal part of the song was sang, TK let the trumpet part blow with a bang. The band followed in his example, putting everything they had into the ending, the sound of the instruments dying out when they stopped. The audience clapped as loud as they possibly could as the band retired to the back  
*****((Ken's house when they got home))*****  
"I still don't get why you learned trumpet TK" Catherine said. TK just shrugged.  
"Curiosity, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep" TK said, plopping himself down on the couch and closing his eyes, falling asleep in seconds without even changing. Matt and Rosemarie followed his example, each falling onto the couch and into a dream filled sleep. Kari took off TK's shoes, socks and hat while Crystal and Michael did the same for Matt and Rosemarie. Once that was done, everyone retired back to their rooms, humming the beat to the song in their head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TH-CH 3 DONE!!! The Takari romance part is next and I'm getting to work on it right now! so it should be out tomorrow or later tonight! R&R NO FLAMEZ!  



	5. Monday Takari

Tailmon - Finally got into the romance stuff, eh TH?  
  
TH - Yep, Takari romance part here. PURE SAPPINESS AND SWEETNESS ALERT. TK and Kari will be the only ones that will appear in here the most.  
  
Patamon - Normal stuff applies.  
  
All - Enjoy the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TK groggily woke up early the next morning, his neck sore from sleeping in an upright position all night. He carefully got up, so not to wake Matt or Rosemarie, and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He got into the hot shower, relaxing his muscles and the pain in his neck slowly faded. Once he was out, he dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He slowly walked out into the quiet hall and to the living room where his bag was. He grabbed a pair of dark blue socks, his boxers, his dark green shorts and his yellow and blue shirt out of the bag and zipped it up. He was about to go back to the bathroom to change, when he heard a sigh coming from the kitchen. Placing his clothes on the coffee table, he made his way into the kitchen to see Kari, drinking some tea, a distant look on her face. She had changed already, and was wearing a pink button up with white shorts.  
"Kari-Chan? You OK?" he asked worriedly. Kari turned her head at the voice of her best friend and secret love, a forced smile upon her lips. She had been thinking of him and all the reasons he would never want her as anything more before he had broken her from her trance. She had also been thinking of how to let the middle Poi brother down easy.  
"I'm fine TK, what are you doing up so early?" she asked. Her eyes spotted that he was only in a towel.  
"Also, how come your only in a towel?" she added, pointing to the towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. TK flushed as he remembered he was going to change.  
"Oh yeah, be right back" TK quickly gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. After he was done, he went back to the kitchen where Kari was waiting. He grabbed himself a cup of tea and sat down beside her at the table.  
"OK, now, what's on your mind?" he asked her, his stubborn blonde hair falling into his face. He pushed it back with a grunt of annoyance, causing Kari to giggle. TK smiled as he saw her giggle.  
"It's nothing TK. Just some stuff I need to take care of but I don't know how." Kari said.   
"Well what is it? Maybe I can help." he said as he leaned on the table to look at Kari's face, only to have his hair flop back into his shining blue eyes. He was about to push it back when another hand beat him to it.  
Kari pushed the piece of blonde hair out of TK's face, unknowingly letting her fingers travel through his hair. His hair was a bit damp from the water of his shower, but it was soft against her fingers. When she noticed, she quickly retracted her hand, her cheeks glowing a faint pink color. TK's cheeks burned as her fingers ran through his hair. He had enjoyed it when they ran through his blonde hair, and was disappointed when she retracted her hand. The two stayed relatively quiet for awhile, until Kari finally broke the silence.  
"Hey TK?"  
"What Kari-Chan?"  
"How do you...let someone down easy. When you know they like you, but you don't like them..." Kari asked as she looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. TK had a sinking feeling in his heart.  
"Well, it all depends on the person. You can be blunt, or you can let them down gradually. Gradually is the better method, though with people like say, Davis, being blunt is the better choice." TK said with a chuckle. Kari laughed a bit at the comment and turned towards TK. She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks TK, you're the best." TK smiled and hugged her back, his arms wrapping around her and unknowingly fiddling with her hair. They pulled away after awhile, their faces tinted pink.  
"Out of curiosity, who is it that you have to let down?" TK asked, praying to Kami it wasn't him.  
"The middle Poi brother, the one with the blue hair." Kari said. TK inwardly sighed in relief.  
"Oh, well, hope he doesn't take it to hard." he said. The boys' stomach made a gurgling noise, causing Kari to giggle again. TK scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.  
"Guess I'm a bit hungry."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Hey, you want to surprise everyone with breakfast?" TK asked, eyes shining. Kari looked down a bit.  
"I uh...kinda don't know how to um...cook..." she said sheepishly. TK's lips formed into a grin.  
"I'll teach you then, we can make something easy like omelets." he said. Kari's eyes met up with his, crimson stained eyes shining.  
"All right then, show me the way sir Mr. Crocker" TK smiled, getting up from the table and heading for the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of 3 dozen eggs and placed them on the counter, along with some bacon and soy sauce. TK started to cut the bacon into shreds to put into the omelets while Kari's tried her luck at cooking some of the omelets.  
"Hey TK?" she called. TK turned his attention away from the bacon to Kari, who was standing there in a white apron.  
"What?"  
"How do you flip them again? I can't seem to get it." TK chuckled a bit and walked over to the stove. He put his arms on either side of Kari and placed his hands on top of hers.  
"OK, all you do is toss it up lightly like you were tossing up a basketball, like this." TK said, his warm breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine.  
"And when it's cooked, just slide it on to the plate." He said, not letting go of the girls' arms. They stayed like that for awhile, not moving an inch.  
"Hey, something smells good" Tai said, stretching as he sniffed in the smell of breakfast. TK quickly released his grip on her arms and moved them to his side as Izzy, Michael, Steve, Lou, Matt and Cloud came in smelling the air.  
"We were just in the middle of cooking everyone breakfast." Kari said, blushing pink from the earlier incident.  
"Kari? Cooking? Since when did you learn how to cook?" Tai asked.  
"Since TK taught me a few minutes ago." As soon as most of the omelets were done, everyone had made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.  
"My compliments to the chefs" Maria said, biting into a bacon omelet.  
"Yeah, these are good, where did you guys learn to cook so good?" Meera asked, taking another bite of her egg and soy sauce omelet.  
"I learned from TK"  
"I learned from Matt"  
"I learned from my dad." When breakfast was cleaned up, everyone broke for the day. The Poi's, Catherine, Maria, Phil, Cloud, and Lou went for a tour of Odaiba with Mimi; Izzy and Ken worked with Joe and Steve on something about the digital on the computer; Sora and Yolei went with Meera, Tai, Michael and Rosemarie to the movies; and Matt went to rehearse with his band for the Hanami ((Cherry Blossom AKA Sakura)) Festival. This left TK and Kari at the house bored.  
"Hey Kari, wanna go do something?" TK asked as they sat on the couch, staring at the TV.  
"Sure, but what?" TK thought for a minute til an idea struck his mind.  
"Well, how about we go shoots some hoops and play a little soccer the have lunch in the park? Just like we used to do when we were 8." TK said, smiling at the old memories that were resurfacing.  
"Sure, lets go!" Kari said, getting up and slipping on her shoes. TK quickly got up and followed the girl out the door and to the park. They played basketball and played some soccer for a couple hours, having a little picnic lunch in between. By time they finished, it was already getting dark.  
"Oh man, its getting dark already?" Kari said, disappointed that they had to go home soon.  
"Yeah, wanna catch a movie before we go back?" TK asked, his heart hoping she would say yes.  
"Sure, lets go see that new movie that came out" Kari said, taking his hand and running towards the theater. They went to see a drama/romance movie, much to Kari's delight, and as they walked out of the theater, Kari wiped away a few tears.  
"Oh that was beautiful." she said.  
"Yeah, come on, its late, its already 11:30. We better head back." TK said, a little disgruntled after watching a long romance movie. The two walked back to Ken's, Kari talking about how romantic the serenade scene was. 'Man, I wish I could tell her. Maybe I should. I could probably pull of the serenade stuff. Ken has a balcony that's connected to the guestroom on the 2nd floor, maybe she'll be there tonight. I'll talk with one of the girls and see if they can get her out there tonight. I'll tell her under the stars.' TK thought, a smile on his lips as a plan formed in his head.  
((Later that night, around Midnight))  
Kari leaned on the balcony rail, staring up at the stars. She had had so much fun today with TK. He was such a great guy. She sighed as she thought about the movie. She had wished they went as a date and not as friends. 'I wish I had someone like that girl did in the movie. A handsome boy to serenade her under the stars.' Kari thought. The sound of piano music interrupted her thoughts. Kari looked down and saw no one. The music was slow and romantic like even. It sounded like a recording since she heard drums in the background with a piano. Her breath was cut short when she heard a beautiful voice start to sing...  
  
Oboeteru? deatta hi   
Me wo tojireba soko ni   
Afureru namida hitoribotchi de   
Kizu tsuita mayotta michi   
((Do you remember? The day we met   
If I close my eyes, there you are   
Tears flowing, all alone   
Hurt and lost ))  
  
Moshimo yukusaki miezu   
Kokoro ga korondara   
Yakusoku suru yo sagashite kuru yo   
Egao kureru yuuki   
((Even if you can't see where you're going   
Even if your heart stumbles   
I promise you, I'll search for you   
Your courage makes me smile ))  
  
Isuka wa sora wo tobou   
Kimi no tame nara toberu   
Okubyou yowamushi kechirashite   
Kimi ga yume mitai mirai, boku ga yume mita mirai   
Hitori ja nai   
Akiramenai   
Donna toki demo   
Mamoru kara...   
((Someday we'll fly in the sky   
I can fly for you   
Kick away cowardice and weakness   
The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of   
You're not alone   
Don't give up   
I will always   
Protect you... ))  
______________________  
Kari was stunned that anyone was doing this for her. She caught her breath as she heard a very small trumpet solo play. Only one person she knew could play the trumpet. Could it be who she hoped it was?  
______________________  
  
Katachi nai chiheisen   
Yuuhi ga tokete yuku   
Kogoesou na yoru ga kita tte   
Kowakunai yo soba ni iru yo   
((The shapeless horizon   
The evening sun melts   
Even if it seems as if a freezing night has come   
Don't be afraid, I'll be by your side ))  
  
Tatoeba tooku ni ite   
Yorisoenai toki mo   
Zutto zutto omotte iru yo   
Dakara tsuyoku nareru   
((Even if you're far away   
And there are times we can't be close together   
I'm always, always thinking of you   
That's why I can be strong ))  
  
Itsuka wa sora wo tobou   
Ooki na tsubasa hiroge   
Uso to itsuwari miyabutte   
Kimi ga miageta sekai   
Boku ga miageta sekai   
Nige dasanai   
Se wo mukenai   
Donna toki demo   
Shinjiteru...   
((Someday we'll fly in the sky   
Spreading my huge wings   
Seeing through the lies and falsehoods   
The world you admired   
The world I admired   
I won't run away   
I won't turn my back   
I will always   
Believe in you... ))  
  
Tsutawaru yo yasashisa no hadou   
Boku ga warattara... hora ne   
((I can feel the surge of your kindness   
When I laugh... See? ))  
  
Isuka wa sora wo tobou   
Kimi no tame nara toberu   
Okubyou yowamushi kechirashite   
Kimi ga yume mitai mirai, boku ga yume mita mirai   
Hitori ja nai   
Akiramenai   
Donna toki demo   
Mamoru kara...   
((Someday we'll fly in the sky   
I can fly for you   
Kick away cowardice and weakness   
The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of   
You're not alone   
Don't give up   
I will always   
Protect you... ))  
As the music stopped, she bent over and looked for the owner of the voice. Her eyes squinted to see in the darkness below, but nothing could be seen.  
"Who's down there?" she called out quietly. She nearly fell over from shock when TK came into Kari.  
"Kari..." he spoke quietly. The night breeze blew his hair, the moonlight reflecting off his shining blue eyes as they stared up at her.  
"Your my best friend and I love you with all of my heart. I'd like to know if you love me too and if you will be mine?" he said, his voice steady, not showing the nervousness that his heart held. Kari's mind raced as she stared down at him. The breeze blew her brown hair into her crimson eyes as they started to water. TK saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes and nearly dropped dead right there. His mind leapt at what she said.  
"Of course I will TK. I love you too." TK's excitement flashed through his eyes. Not caring if the trellace was week, TK climbed up the vine-covered trellace and hopped over onto the balcony. TK and Kari embraced each other in a hug and a long, passionate kiss. The stars shined brighter as the two lovebirds kissed under the stars. The failed to notice a rejected blue haired boy who was listening at the next window as he whispered a faint 'Be happy Kari' into the night air as he walked back inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TH- There's the Takari part. The other romances will come soon. R&R! NO FLAMEZ!   
PS- I don't appreciate the flames I got through email from a few people.  



	6. Tuesday Koumi

Chapter 6! Koumi here! Hope you like. I tried my best to finish this chapter. Only three more to go, I think.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crystal slowly awoke from her long night's sleep as the early morning sun shone into the room. 'Hey! What's Kari doing out there?' she thought as she saw Kari's feet behind the balcony door. Walking out to the balcony, she smiled. TK and Kari were there, wrapped in each others arms.  
"About time they got together" she mumbled to herself as she walked back inside and to the kitchen.  
About an hour later, everyone had woken up and were gathered in the living room around Ken's computer, dressed and holding various things.  
"All right, everyone have everything?" Miyako asked. Various nods were seen in the large group.  
"Then lets head out, Digiport OPEN!" TK shouted as he held the D-3 too the computer. Everyone held their digivices to the screen and were sucked into the digital world for a day full of fun.  
After reuniting with the digimon, the large group took a tour around the digiworld to show the other American, Asian and French DD around and what not. They all soon came across the beautiful digital lake that had a marvelous waterfall flowing into it.  
"All Right! It was getting way to hot here!" Cloud said.  
"Let's go have some fun!" Maria yelled as she and the girls ran off into the woods to change. Most of the guys wasted no time in taking off their shirts and diving into the cool, clean water.  
"Watch the hair TK!" Matt, Cloud and Lou yelled as TK splashed water all over from his dive.  
"Geeze, here 5 minutes and you already drench them? They look like drowned rats!" Kari said giggling. Matt and Cloud yanked Kari into the water.  
"HEY!" Kari yelled as her head popped up from under the lake water. Soon, an all out water war had begun. Water wrestling war in some cases. Izzy had wisely chosen to stay far away from the water and worked on his laptop.  
"IZZY! GET OFF THAT LAPTOP AND COME HAVE SOME FUN!" Mimi yelled. Izzy shook his head.  
"NO THANKS MIMI!" he yelled back. Mimi let out a grunt of annoyance and went over to where Izzy was.  
"Koushirou Izzy Izumi, put that laptop away and socialize for once!" Mimi screeched. Izzy shook his head again.  
"No Mimi."  
"Fine, I'll have to play dirty." she said as she motioned for Tai and Matt. After Matt grabbed Izzy's arms and Tai grabbed Izzy's legs, Mimi grabbed his computer and gave it to Salamon, Falamon, and Patamon to watch.  
"Hey!" Izzy shouted, struggling as Matt and Tai carried him over to the water. Grinning, they slowly started to swing Izzy back and forth.  
"1! 2! 3!" everyone shouted. Matt and Tai flung poor Izzy into the lake. He made a huge splash as he hit the cold waters.  
"TAI! MATT!" he yelled as he came up, red hair covering his face. Everyone fell in laughing, causing more water to splash Izzy. Izzy, deciding that he wasn't going to let them off so easy, shoved a wave of water on everyone. In mere seconds, the water war had begun.  
  
Hours later, the war had stopped and everyone broke off into groups. TK and Kari took people around the digital world, showing them the different areas. Matt, Tai, Sora, Joe and Cody were lounging in the lake still while Ken and Miyako were talking with each other. Izzy was currently snoozing away in a tree, much to Mimi's surprise.  
"Izzy is actually sleeping in a tree and not typing? Wow, who'da thought." she said to herself. Mimi climbed the tree, sitting next to Izzy on the branch. She poked him in the arm, hoping to wake him up. Mimi's face became beat red as Izzy turned and cuddled closer to her.   
"Yeah Izzy!" Matt, Tai and TK yelled as they saw him and Mimi up in the tree. Their calls seemed to wake as Izzy as he looked to Mimi and blushed red.  
"Shut up guys'!" he yelled. He scowled slightly as Tai, Matt and TK went off laughing.  
"Gomen Mimi-Chan" Izzy said as he put a little space between himself and Mimi.  
"It's OK Izzy, is something wrong?"   
"Well...kinda..." Mimi motioned him to continue.  
"I was...wondering...if...you'd like...to...accompany me...to the Sakura Festival?" Izzy stuttered out. 'There, I said it. Now I wait to be blown off.' he thought to himself.  
"I'd..love to Izzy" Mimi said. She was still in shock that Izzy had asked her.  
"Really?! Great!" Izzy exclaimed in pure shock. He wasn't going to get blown off!  
"Come on, I think it's time to go." Mimi said as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way down the tree. Izzy followed, his cheeks rapidly heating up.  
"Hey, where's Meera, The Poi Brothers, Catherine, Cloud, and Steve?" Mimi asked as they walked up to the group.   
"They all said they had to go home" Kari told her.  
"That stinks. Oh well, everyone ready to go?" Izzy asked. The digimon and destined nodded.  
"OK, let's go" he said as he held up his digivice. In a flash, the destined and their digimon went back home.  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Miyako exclaimed, after everyone had put their stuff away.  
"Let's get to sleep. Big Day tomorrow!" Joe said excitedly. It was one of the few holidays he wasn't allergic to anything.  
"Yeah, night girls" Michael said as he went off into his room with Joe, Cody, Lou and Phil.   
"Night guys" Mimi said. She gave Izzy another kiss on the cheek before going into the girls' room with Maria, Kari, Miyako, Crystal, Rosemarie and Sora.   
"Way too go Izzy!" TK, Tai and Matt said as they slapped him on the back.  
"Yeah, night guys'" he said before he fell backwards onto the couch. TK, Tai and Matt chuckled before slipping into bed, dreaming of tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As you can see, It's not my best, but I tried. I'll try to finish this before I work on "Zero 2 - My Style" anymore.  



	7. Wednesday Kenyako and Taiora

Part 7! Damn I have my inspiration back! It's the Sakura festival! Thursday is the last day so only 1 more day after this! Taiora and Kenyako here! Davis Fans: Know that I started this fic when I absolutely hated Davis. He's not SO bad now. I had planned to bring him back in this chapter, so know I hadn't forgotten about him ((Though I'd like too at times))  
  
I don't own anything from digimon or Amy from Sailor Moon.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Hope. Hope you like!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt, TK and Rosemarie woke up early to the sound of the doorbell ringing.   
"What is it?!" Rosemarie said miserably as she opened the door. It was still dark out and it was 6:30 in the morning ((let's say it gets light around 7)).  
"Well hello to you too toots." A short, black hared man said as he stood at the door with his girlfriend, Amy.  
"Hey Rob, Hey Amy" TK yawned as he and Rosemarie ushered them in. Amy shut the door as the two cousins shuffled into their rooms to change. Matt sleepily walked out of his room, changed and ready.  
"Coffee?" he asked, stumbling out of the kitchen, clutching onto a mug.   
"No Thanks" they said. TK and Rosemarie stumbled out later, dressed and ready to go.  
"You ready?" Rob said as they stood.   
"Yeah let's go. The others know we have to leave early" TK said as he grabbed his equipment. After a brief struggle, they grabbed their stuff and headed out for the park.   
  
::Knock, Knock::  
"Coming!" Ken called as he walked towards the front door. He opened the door tiredly, surprised to see Davis.  
"Hey Ken! Sorry I was so long. I had to lose Jun. She was following me." Davis said as he came in with his bag. 'OH crap. Not good Not good. He doesn't know about TK and Kari.' Ken thought nervously. Davis made his way to the boys' room, surprising Joe and the others who were now awake.  
"Davis! We wondered where you were. What happened to you?" Michael asked. Davis tossed his stuff in a corner, plopping down next to Lou on the bed.  
"I ran around trying to lose Jun so she wouldn't come. I'm glad I got here for the festival!" he cheered. He was also glad he got here to see Kari.  
"Guys' breakfast is-Davis! When did you get here?" Kari asked, walking in dressed in her white kimono. Davis's eyes bugged out. Kari looked better then before.  
"I uh...lost Jun then I ran here." he stuttered.  
"OH, good. Matt won't need to have a heart attack during his performance. As I was saying, breakfast is ready." she said before walking out into the kitchen. Davis stared after her, oblivious to Lou and the others.  
"Davis, earth to Davis." Phil said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Davis shook his head, looking at them with a blank expression.  
"What?" he asked. Lou shook his head.  
"Davis, don't you know she-" Lou didn't get a chance to finish as all the guys' jumped on him, hands over his mouth.  
"Don't say it!" Cody pleaded.  
"Say what?" Lou mumbled.  
"Say that she's going out with TK" Phil said, his eyes growing wide as soon as he said it.  
"Now you've done it, I was going to say she doesn't like him." Lou said exasperated as he saw Davis's face turn red. He ran out towards the kitchen, stopping when he heard the girls' laughing.  
"You should have seen him. He was so cute when he did that puppy dog face!" Kari gushed. She let out a dreamy sigh as she pictured TK in her mind.  
"TK really makes you happy, doesn't he?" Crystal asked. Kari nodded, letting out a slight giggle. Davis's face dropped, she really didn't like him. 'Who are you trying to kid. You knew all along but didn't want to admit it cause you're lonely.' a voice in his mind said. He trudged to where Tai and the rest of the guys' were dressed and waiting for breakfast.  
"Sorry Davis" Tai said as the boy passed.  
"You'll find someone someday" Izzy said before Davis disappeared into the boys' room to change.  
  
After breakfast, the group decided to hang around until 8 when they would head out to the park. When they did get there, the park was already jammed with people. Kari went off with Crystal and Michael while Joe tagged along with Izzy, who was dragged off by Mimi to go to the chocolate rice ball stands. Ken went off with Miyako and Lou while Phil went with Maria, leaving Tai and Sora alone.  
"So um...what do you want to do?" Tai asked. Sora looked around, viewing all of the stands.   
"I don't know, there's so much to do." she said. 'Lets' see...how can I tell him...I know! I'll ask Rosemarie and Matt to play that song and dedicate it to him from me!" Sora thought excitedly.  
"Can we go see Rosemarie and Matt real quick? I need to talk to them for a moment." she said. Tai nodded, walking towards the stage with Sora. Once there, they walked up to the band, hoping not to disturb them too much.  
"Is Matt and Rosemarie here?" Tai asked.   
"Hey Tai, yeah they're here. I'll go get them" the drummer said, going behind the curtains. He came out shortly with Rosemarie and Matt.  
"Hey, what's' up?" Matt asked. Sora glanced at Tai, wondering what to say.  
"Tai, can I talk to them ALONE for a moment?" she asked. Tai nodded walking off to talk too Izzy and Joe at the nearby rice ball stand.  
"You know that song, 'Angel of Mine' that you sing?" she asked. Rosemarie nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.  
"Well, could you do me a slight favor and dedicate it from me to Tai tonight?" she asked. Matt and Rosemarie grinned, smiling wide.  
"Of course! Anything for a friend." Matt said. Sora smiled giving him a hug.   
"Thanks Matt, I'll talk to you later!" she said before running off to where Tai was waiting. Matt and Rosemarie watched the two, shaking their heads.  
"Its' about time!" they said to each other before walking backstage again.  
  
Shortly after Tai and Sora left, Ken ran up to the stage, hoping to find TK.  
"Hey guys' is TK here?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go get him for you" one of the other guitarist's said. He went behind the stage curtain, coming out with TK a few minutes later.  
"Hey Ken, whatcha need?" he asked. Ken glanced around, making sure Miyako wasn't around.  
"I need to ask you a small favor. Can you dedicate that song 'One in a Million' to Miyako from me tonight?" he asked. TK grinned, casting a glance at the nearby band member who was chuckling.  
"Sure thing Ken." he said. Ken nodded his thank you, running back to Miyako. TK watched with a chuckle.  
"About time Ichijouji. You may be a genius, but you are clue less when it comes to girls." he said to himself before going back to the dressing room.  
  
Later, around 7:00pm...  
  
People came all day for the festival. Games were played, rides were ridden and rice balls were eaten. Now, everyone gathered around the stage, eager to see the teenage wolves' performance. Tai and the gang managed to squeeze they're way up in front of the stage. Thunderous applause were heard as Rob came out, taking the microphone.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the show!" he said. The spotlights focused on him as the band setup behind the curtain.  
"We have a fabulous show planned for you so hold on tight cause here they are...Matt and the Teenage wolves!" he shouted, his hand gesturing to where the curtain had now disappeared. Colorful lights danced around the band as they started their trade mark song, TK playing his guitar next to Matt up front. Rosemarie stood backstage, waiting for when she was needed. Girls' in the crowd went wild, the ones up front trying to grab Matt or TK. Finishing up the first song, the lights stopped flashing, leaving only the bright white lights shining down on them.  
"Hey everyone and welcome to the show! Our second song requires a female voice so its' my pleasure to bring out our female vocalist and my cousin, Rosemarie Takaishi!" Applause were heard as she came out, a few whistles from the guys'.  
"Thank you and welcome everyone! First song I get to sing tonight has 3 dedications. To Tai from Sora, To Michael from Me and To TK from Kari. Enjoy!" she smiled, looking at Tai and Sora in front of her. Kari gave her a thumbs up while TK cast a smile at Kari. Rosemarie cast a wink at Michael who only blushed in return. Cueing the 2 back up girls' to come out, she cleared her throat, waiting for the music. Matt and TK plucked at the guitars lightly, the keyboard coming in a few measures later. She started singing a bar later, a wonderful melody assaulting everyone's ears.  
  
When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, looking' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of mine  
  
How you changed my world, you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine (Angel of mine)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we'd make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)  
When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy, you're right on time  
Angel of mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
  
Rosemarie quickly bent down, giving the microphone to Sora so she could sing the last verse. Sora took it graciously, turning so she could look Tai in the eyes. Crimson stared into brown as her lips sang out the last words on key.  
  
How you changed my world, you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
I look at you, looking' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine   
  
Rosemarie took the microphone from Sora's hand, knowing she or Tai wouldn't hear her for awhile. She grinned along with Matt and TK as Tai and her leaned in for a kiss, triggering applause from the other destined. Once the crowd calmed down again, she spoke into the microphone.  
"That was Sora Takenouchi! Give her a round of applause!" Whistles, claps and shouts were given, oblivious to Sora and Tai who were lip locked.  
"Right, well, the next song is a favorite of mine and it has 3 dedications. To Mimi from Izzy, To Crystal from Matt and To Miyako from Ken." TK said, taking the microphone from Rosemarie. She took her place at the piano, Matt ready with his guitar. Mimi kissed Izzy on the cheek while Matt glared at TK, receiving a smirk in return. Crystal was in various states of shock while Miyako looked at Ken with teary eyes and a smile. TK's voice rang out once it was quiet, a pleasant tune in everyone's ears.  
  
You're one in a million   
You're one in a million   
  
In a brilliant show of lights, the lights started to flash on and off thanks to the light man, Dave. TK started to do a little dance as he started to sing with a fast beat.  
  
Sometimes love can hit you everyday   
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see   
But only one can really make me stay   
A sign from the sky said to me   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
I've been looking for that special one   
And I've been searching for someone to give my love   
When I thought that all the hope was gone   
A smile there you were and I was gone   
  
I always will remember how I felt that day   
A feelin indescribable to me   
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer   
And you, you're the one, the one for me   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
In the beginning, I was cool and everything was possible   
They tried to catch me but it was impossible   
No one could hurt me it was my game   
Until I met you baby and you were the same   
  
And when you didn't want me I wanted you because   
The funny thing about it is I liked the show   
I like it when it's difficult   
I like it when it's hard   
  
Then you know it's worth it   
That you found your heart   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us  
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover   
One of the stars above us   
  
You're one in a million  
  
You're one in a million...   
  
The lights stopped flashing, applause booming after the song. Ken and Miyako looked at each other, Miyako's expression unreadable.  
"Do you really mean that Ken?" she asked through the lump in her throat. He nodded, surprised when Miyako hugged him tight. He hugged her back, resting his face in her violet hair.  
"I love you Miyako, I always did." he said quietly. They were shocked when the whole audience went 'AWWWWW' and Matt had the microphone near them.  
"Matt!!" they yelled, causing the blonde to chuckle. Rosemarie whacked him in the head, taking back the microphone.  
"Anyway, on with the show!" she shouted. The rest of the concert went fairly well, the occasional embarrassing moments like Crystal running up on stage and kissing Matt for another dedication. Unfortunately for Matt, Jun had also found her way back, running upstage. A catfight had broken out between his new girlfriend and Jun, security dragging them both apart, much to Tai's disappointment. ((He started a bet on who would win. Crystal was the favorite.)). By the end of the Sakura Festival, everyone was worn out and went back home from the exhausting day, except Ken and Miyako. They stayed at the park, sitting on a bench under one of the many Sakura trees.  
"Do you really love me that much Ken?" Miyako asked, breaking the silence. Ken nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
"Yes I do. Do you really love me like you used to say?" Miyako raised an eyebrow, her cheeks boiling.  
"Who told you?" she asked.  
"Davis told me one day. Said you always said I was cute and all this other stuff I forget." Miyako blushed redder, from anger or embarrassment nobody knows. Ken smiled a little, leaning in and kissing her red lips. Miyako's eyes went wide, slowly closing after a minute. Ken broke it off a minute later, staring into her reddish-brown eyes.  
"We better get back, its' late." he said. Miyako yawned slightly, nodding. Miyako let out a short shriek when Ken picked her up, cradling her like a baby.  
"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh. Ken kissed her nose, walking towards his home.  
"Carrying you back home." Miyako giggled before closing her eyes, falling asleep against Ken's chest. Once inside his home, he brought her to her room where only Kari was awake. She gave him a smile and thumbs up before he left for his room, falling asleep with a wide smile on his face.  
  
==================================  
  
More Kenyako then Taiora, but oh well. More Taiora in the last chapter, which is next! Yahoo! Anyway, R & R! No Flames!  
  
I have a small question to ask of all you readers.  
  
Tai/Sora/Yamato  
Joe/Mimi/Izzy  
  
Which guy out of these triangles is better? In other words, Taiora or Sorato and Jyoumi or Koumi? 


	8. Thursday & Friday Morning Last Chapter

TH - Last Chapter! Woohoo! I'm NOT doing a Multi-Chapter fic like this again! I can't do it! It takes too long and I have no patience!  
  
Patamon- Anyway, this is an interesting chapter.   
  
Tailmon - Very interesting indeed.  
  
All - On with the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
At 9 o'clock, everyone gathered around Ken's computer, saying goodbye to Lou, Phil and Maria. Crystal decided to stay, wanting to stay a little longer with Matt.  
"Thanks for the wonderful time! Be sure to visit us in New York sometime!" Maria called before going through the computer with Phil and Lou back to New York. Once gone, the others went into the kitchen where breakfast was ready to be eaten.  
"So what should we do today?" Sora asked. The group thought for a moment, a light bulb appearing over Joe's head quickly.  
"Well, why don't the guys' have a day out and the girls' have their own day out? We can meet back here at around 9 and do something for the rest of the night." he suggested. Everyone nodded, smiling widely.  
"Great idea Joe!" Mimi said. After cleaning the dishes, the groups' split, going out for they're own fun filled days.  
  
The girls...10:30 AM...  
  
A smile was plastered on each of their faces as they laid on the tables. Mimi had suggested they all get massages and even Rosemarie had to admit, it was very nice.  
"This was a great idea Mimi" Miyako said. Mimi looked over, smiling wide.  
"I know, I went to a masseuse every week in America. I loved it so I figured I'd bring you gals here to try it." she said. Once the girls' were done with the massages, they walked down the street towards the subway.  
"Now where should we go?" Crystal asked. Mimi looked back, grinning.  
"Well, I was thinking we go to Japan's biggest mall in Nerima and shop for some clothes and stuff. I had an idea for a surprise the boys' would be speechless over!" Mimi gushed. Sora looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"What kind of surprise?"  
"You'll see! Come on!" Mimi said, pulling them into the subway car.  
  
The boys...12:15 PM...  
  
Tai and the guys sat around the Kawada diner, enjoying their lunch. TK had said they had the best food here, and everyone agreed, it was.  
"Great place TK, wonderful food" Tai said, stuffing his mouth with a hamburger.  
"TK? Did somebody say TK?!" a girl with wild brown hair asked two tables down. TK went pale, ducking under the table as a few other girls' stood up, looking around.  
"Somebody left a legacy here 2 years ago." Ken chuckled. TK scowled lowly, hoping no one saw him.  
"That's Reena Gillman, she was the leader of my stalking club. She comes over, I went to the US!" he growled lowly.  
"Did you say TK?!" Reena asked, coming over to Tai. He sweatdropped as 10 or more girls' came over, listening intently.  
"Yes I did, why?" he asked.  
"I'm Reena Gillman, head of TK's fanclub." she said.  
"Hi, Tai Kamiya. I'm his best friends brother" Tai said. TK crossed his fingers under the table, grabbing a handkerchief from Joe's pocket. Placing it over his nose, mouth and part of his eyes, he got out from under the table, excusing himself. Reena and the girls' looked at him curiously.  
"Weird..." she said before going back to her table. Tai and the other guys' raced outside after TK, slapping some money down before they left. They saw TK resting under a tree in Kawada's park, rushing over quickly.  
"Man, that girl is cute" Davis said. TK looked at him in complete shock.  
"You like HER?! You like her go get her!" he said. Davis eagerly took off, back towards the diner.  
"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" a voice asked, surprising the group. Cody looked up, surprised to see a light hared girl up in a tree.  
"Hey, who are you?" Cody asked, causing the others to look up. TK raised an eyebrow for a moment as the girl stared at him.  
"Takaishi, that you?" she asked. TK blinked, making sure he was seeing right.  
"Hey Hope! How are you?" he called. She jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on her feet.  
"Pretty good. What are you doing here in Kawada? I thought you moved to Odaiba?" she asked.  
"I did. I came here today to show my friends Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Michael and Ken around. Davis went back to meet Reena." TK said. Hope blinked, not sure if she was hearing right.  
"Reena? You have one weird friend." she said. TK snapped his fingers, forgetting all about the others.  
"Guys' this is Hope Takashi. She was one of my few friends here in Kawada." TK said. The group said their greetings before Hope spoke.  
"What happened to that goofy hat of yours?" she asked, noticing his fisherman hat wasn't on his head.  
"Kari convinced him to finally keep it off." Matt said with a chuckle. Hope raised her other eyebrow, interested.  
"Kari? New best friend?" she asked with an overly dramatized sniff.  
"Not really...just another best friend besides you." he said. TK rather leave the part about her being his girlfriend out.  
"Plus your new girlfriend" Cody reminded. So much for that idea. Hope's jaw dropped with wide eyes. TK sighed, now they were going to be here for a LONG while.  
  
The girls'...3:30 PM...  
  
"So you knew TK?" Kari asked as the girls' all sat down. They had met a girl, Hika, at the mall and they had offered her lunch. She gladly excepted and had mentioned she knew TK.  
"I did. He visited my family a lot. We were all very good friends. Tried to help us in our problem but he moved." she said.  
"What was the problem?" Sora asked. Hika sighed, she knew this would come up.  
"My family can't support me and my siblings so we had to find a new place to live or go to a foster home. The homes already have families that will take them. We didn't want to split up though. These families are all over the world." Hika said. She wanted to get off this topic, it brought too much pain.   
"I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope it all worked out." Crystal said. Hika shook her head.  
"Didn't. My two youngest siblings were sent off to America while I stayed here with my two other sisters and brother. The judge thought we couldn't properly care for them. That was a bunch of BS! I took care of them for 5 years and never once in those 5 years did they get mistreated!" Kari and the others blinked at her outbursts while Hika took in deep breaths.  
"Sorry, I still hate that judge for it. It's been 2 years now. Today was the day we had to say goodbye." Hika let a tear fall, clenching her eyes shut to block the other tears. Rosemarie and Miyako pat her back until she calmed down.  
"Hey Hika!" a girl with pink hair called. She ran up, panting from running.  
"Where were you? I just got a call from Hope and she says she has some news. She ran into TK and he invited us over tonight for a party thing." Cherry says. Hika smiled.  
"Great. Cherry, these are some of TK's other friends. Kari, Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Crystal, Rosemarie, this is my other sister Cherry."  
"Nice too meet you!" Cherry said as she sat down in the booth next to Hika.  
"How is she going to get here?" Hika asked.  
"TK and the others were going to bring her here to meet up with us" Cherry said.   
"Mimi, are you sure your surprise is going to be a good one?" Crystal asked. Mimi giggled, oblivious to Cherry and Hika's odd looks.  
"Of course! Izzy and the other guys' will get a kick out of it!" she exclaimed.  
"What's your plan?" Hika asked. Mimi snickered, thinking of all the shock they'd be in.  
"Well..." she whispered something in Hika and Cherry's ears, causing them to giggle.  
"That will be fun!" Cherry laughed. The girls chatted amongst themselves about the plan until Hope arrived. After explaining Hope and Hika were twins, Cherry and the girls' continued to chat about most girls' favorite topic...boys.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Izzy is a typical computer whiz and you're miss popularity? How did THAT match come to be?" Hope asked.  
"I don't know. But Izzy is cute, in a grotesque kind of way. Not to mention a pretty good kisser." Mimi said. The girls' giggled a bit at the comment.  
"What about you Miyako? Any comment on Ken?" Crystal asked.  
"I'll say this and only this. He's a genius, but he knows little about women." she said. The girls' had a good laugh over that, Sora and Rosemarie falling off their seats.  
"Matt's like TK. Popular with the girls but nervous when he actually goes out with one." Crystal said. Kari let out a chuckle, nodding her head.  
"Yep, its' adorable when they blush from head to toe when they first see you." Kari said. The girls' nodded, chuckling.  
"Their ego's grow way too big, but NO ONE has a bigger ego then Tai." Sora said.  
"No argument there" Rosemarie said.  
"Come on girls'. We better go get something for Hope, Cherry and Hika to do in the surprise" Mimi said. They packed up their stuff, heading off to the beauty shop to prepare for the biggest shock the boys' would ever have.  
  
The Boys'...8:30...((A/N: I'm skipping since its' taking WAY to long.))  
  
"Hey guys' we better get back." Joe said, checking his watch. The other guys' groaned, packing up the soccer balls and basketballs that they took out.  
"So what do you think the girls' did all day?" Michael asked.  
"Probably went to all these beauty places to make themselves look nice tonight." Ken said, They made their way up to the door, opening it to find the house in silence.  
"Girls? You here?" Tai called out.  
"In the living room Tai!" Kari called out. The guys' walked into the living room, only to scream at the top of their lungs.  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Davis yelled. The girls giggled uncontrollably; their expressions were priceless.  
"We decided to change our looks for tonight. What do you think?" Rosemarie asked, fiddling with a piece of her now wavy green hair. ((A/N: Think of Sailor Neptune's hair only longer.))  
"It looks great..." Michael said. Tai fainted when he saw his sisters' bright blue eyes, blonde hair and his girlfriends' bright blue hair and eyes. Matt had a similar reaction, as did TK. The girls' laughed, slapping each other high five's.  
"I told you it be great!" Mimi said, taking off her black wig. Miyako took off her own blue wig, laughing at Ken's still horrified face.  
"We didn't look THAT bad" Hope said, removing her red wig. The boys' calmed down, bringing Tai, Matt and TK to the couch where they laid them down.  
"So how was your day out?" Mimi asked, giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek. Izzy smiled, stealing a kiss on the lips from the girl.  
"It was fine, how bout yours?" he asked, sitting down on a chair. Mimi sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"It went great" Kari said, seeing Miyako, Mimi and Rosemarie were all preoccupied.  
"Come on, this is our last night here, so lets' PAR-TAY!" Davis shouted. For once, he got no argument from anyone, not even Miyako as Ken turned up the music. Tai, Matt and TK woke up instantly at the music, much to everyone's amusement. ((A/N: Who wouldn't if music was blasting?)) They moved the furniture out of the way, clearing the living room to make a big dance floor. They began to dance, soon forming a ring around Sora.  
"Go Sora!" the girls' shouted.  
"I can beat that" Tai said, going out with his own moves. Sora and the girls' catcalled until Matt spoke.  
"None of the girls' can beat that Tai" he said. Each girl raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance with each other.  
"So that's how you want to play huh? Go show them what you got Hope!" Hika said. Hope gladly nodded and went out, dancing to her own moves. The guys' whistled, laughing when she side bumped Tai back to the outside ring.  
"My turn" Matt said, making his way into the ring. He held out his hands, signaling for room. Everyone rolled their eyes, the girls' whistling when Matt started a break dance type thing. He kept dancing towards Hope until she was back in the ring.  
"This ones mine" Crystal said, taking her spot in the light. She tossed her cover up shirt she said to Matt and gave him gentle push back into the ring. She got hoots and hollers before Michael decided to try his luck. Crystal went back into the ring, pushing Rosemarie onto the dance floor. This battle of the dancers continued until it came down towards the last dancers. Kari had pushed Davis out, tossing her own white cover up shirt to TK. ((She had a spaghetti strap shirts on under it, as did Crystal so don't think perverted.)) TK smirked, taking his own place in the ring. They were the last dancers, both being the best dancers of the group. The music ended with a bang, TK and Kari ending with their own little poses.  
"That was fun! I haven't had that much fun in a long while!" Cherry said.  
"What should we do now?" Joe asked, seeing it was 12:30. Rosemarie and Michael shared devious glances, smirking at the others.  
"How about the traditional party game, Spin the Bottle?" Michael said. The kids were reluctant to agree, sitting around in a circle on the floor. Mimi ran into the kitchen, returning with an empty soda bottle.  
"If it lands on a person of the same sex you just kiss them on the cheek, otherwise you HAVE to kiss them on the lips." Mimi said. Some of the guys' looked disgusted, causing the girls' to laugh.  
"OK, who's first?" Hika asked. Mimi handed her the bottle, grinning.  
"You Hika, so spin it." Hika sighed, cursing herself for opening her mouth. She placed it on the floor, spinning the bottle fast. It came to a slow stop on the one person Hika didn't want it to land on.  
"HIM?!" Hika screeched, pointing to Davis. It was no surprise that she freaked out. Since they met, Davis and her sent death glares at each other.  
"No way in hell!" Davis yelled. Kari giggled, slightly glad it wasn't her in Hika's position. TK fell back from his place next to Kari, laughing hysterically.  
"You have to!" Hope and Cherry chorused. Hika reluctantly kissed him for a millisecond before rushing to the bathroom.  
"I hate this game" Davis muttered while spinning the bottle. He wiped his mouth multiple times before the bottle stopped.  
"NO!" Davis and TK yelled. Ken whispered something in Davis' s ear, making Davis nod. Davis kissed his hand and slapped it on TK's cheek. TK was completely not expecting that and fell onto Kari.  
"Hey!" he yelled irritably. Davis shrugged.  
"Sorry man but NO WAY will I kiss you." TK nodded, completely understanding. He didn't want Davis's lips anywhere near him either. He gave the bottle a fast spin, it landing between Hope and Rosemarie.  
"You get to pick" Michael said. Since Rosemarie was his cousin, TK decided on Hope. Hope gave it a good spin, the bottle landing on Joe. Joe's glasses fell onto his nose as he blinked.  
"I've got to let you know I've never kissed anyone so-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Hope yanked him down by the collar of his shirt into a kiss. She pulled back almost immediately leaving Joe to crumple to the ground.  
"Yeah girl!" Rosemarie said as she slapped a high five with Hope. Hika staggered out of the bathroom, sitting next to Hope again.  
"What I miss?" she asked as Tai helped Joe sit up. Everyone but Hika giggled as Joe dazedly spun the bottle, it landing on Mimi. Mimi followed Hope's example, finally causing Joe to pass out from shock.  
"I'll bring him to the room, I'm bushed anyway." Cody said as he brought Joe into the boys' room with Hika's help. Hika went into the girls room to sleep, still sick from earlier. Mimi giggled as she spun the bottle, it landing on Kari. She kissed the girls cheek and Kari spun, hoping for it to land on TK. Unfortunately, no such luck.  
"NO! I'M NOT KISSING TAI!" Kari yelled in absolute horror. muffled giggles were heard as Kari reluctantly did so, rushing to the bathroom afterwards to brush her teeth. Tai laughed hysterically, spinning the cursed bottle. It's wrath struck again as it stopped on Matt, causing Tai to curl back in disgust and stop laughing immediately. He kissed his hand then slapped it on Matt's cheek, Matt wiping it furiously as he spun. He shrugged when it landed on Cherry, kissing her simply causing her to faint.  
"The Ishida charm strikes again" he said, shrugging. Everyone sweatdropped, Hope dragging Cherry to the girls' room to rest.  
"If this keeps up we'll run out of players" Sora said.  
"Maybe we should call it a night, its' late" Izzy said, glancing at the clock. Mimi let out a yawn, nodding her head.  
"He's right, I need my beauty rest too." she said.  
"All right, good thing too. Too many of us were getting sick." Michael said, escorting Rosemarie to her room. Matt, Izzy, Ken and Tai escorted their own girlfriends to their room, the others scampering off to their own sleeping quarters.  
"Night sweetie" Sora said before she kissed Tai. She closed the door, giggling at Tai's dazed face.  
"Come on lover boy, time for you to sleep." TK said, leading Tai back to the living room where Matt, Izzy, Tai and himself would be sleeping. They fell asleep instantly, still laughing from the night's events.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Most of the kids' had left, only TK, Kari, Tai, Matt, Sora and Miyako left. Hika, Cherry and Hope went with Mimi, Rosemarie and Michael t the mall while Crystal returned back to China.  
"We had a GREAT time Ken, thanks for letting us stay the week" Kari said as she gave him a hug. Ken smiled, returning the hug.  
"No problem, it was great having you all here." Kari smiled and waved with the rest as she walked away with TK, Tai, Sora and Matt. This left Miyako and Ken alone.  
"I'll see you at school Monday I guess." Miyako said. Ken nodded, somewhat uncomfortable. Miyako smiled, waving as she walked off. Ken blew her a kiss, shutting the door after she went out of sight.  
"I have the wackiest friends ever." he said with a smile, going into the living room to clean up before his parents got home.  
  
==============================================  
  
WAHOO! ::Dances Around:: DONE! YAHOO! R & R! NO FLAMES!  



End file.
